


Sleepy Texts

by phanipiel (Klaine_Lover)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Swearing, Sleepy Phil, Texting, sleepy texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_Lover/pseuds/phanipiel
Summary: Based on otp-imagines-cult's prompt on tumblr: Imagine Person A trying to text something sweet to Person B overnight but autocorrect ruins it.Sleepy Phil texted Dan because he wanted to comfort Dan from the horror film Dan decided to watch when he wasn't home.





	Sleepy Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm writing on here again! I'm done with school for the summer and I'm planning on posting on here once every two weeks. The week in between is when I'm planning on posting a short story that's not a fanfic on my tumblr. The day of the week I'm going to do it isn't decided yet since I just started a job and I don't know what my schedule will be like.
> 
> Anyways please enjoy this!

Phil was visiting his parents in the north of England for the weekend. He hadn’t seen them for a couple months, so he really missed them. A side effect of Phil’s trip was that he’d miss his best friend/flatmate Dan. He also knew that Dan would miss him even more.

They lived together and saw each other nearly 24/7. Generally, the only times they didn’t see each other was when used the bathroom, slept, or when filming solo videos for their YouTube channels.

They didn’t get annoyed with each other very often even though they were almost always within a few feet of each other. The rare time they got upset was resolved with video games or just going to their separate bedrooms for a little while.

About an hour and a half ago, Dan had tweeted that he was going to watch a horror film. He claimed it was because Phil wasn’t there. That didn’t make much sense since Phil loved horror films, and Dan, especially when alone, was terrified by them. Dan was probably almost done watching the movie as long as he didn’t pause or run of the room before it was finished. Phil wanted to text Dan to help comfort him from the fear.

What Phil didn’t plan on was that he’d be tired at 2am. He usually stayed up pretty late with Dan. They were both night owls. Ignoring his exhaustion, Phil texted his scared friend.

 

P: Hey is the film done yet? [smiley face emoji]

 

It didn’t take long for Dan to text back. He almost always had his phone by him.

 

D: Yeah

D: Thankfully

 

P: Why do you insist on watching horror films or playing horror games when I’m gone?

 

D: Idk I’m probably just bored

D: I should’ve just watched the notebook

 

P: No

P: You know the rule

P: No watching the notebook alone

 

D: You can’t control me [sunglasses guy emoji]

 

Phil rolled his eyes.

 

D: How are you?

 

P: Good I’m kinda sleepy though

 

D: Long day?

 

P: Yeah I spent it catching up with old fries

 

D: fries?

D: You ate some old nasty fries?

 

P: friends [tongue sticking out emoji]

P: How are you feeling?

 

D: Better now I’m still scared to go to bed though

 

P: Did you turn off the hallway light?

 

D: No but there’s other lights off

 

P: It’s alright Dan. Nothing will feel you

P: Get you nothing will get you

 

How did that even happen? Phil wondered as he yawned.

 

D: Wow you really must be tired

D: Definitely don’t want anything feeling me up

 

Phil snickered.

 

P: That would be even scarier

 

D: I’d want the ghost to at least take me out to dinner first

 

That made Phil crack up. It didn’t even matter that he was tired; Dan could always make him laugh.

 

P: Don’t stay out too late and Ron do anything u wouldn’t do

 

D: The ghost’s name is Ron?

 

Phil snorted.

 

P: No

P: Dint do anything I would do

 

D: What the hell would you do? [scared emoji]

 

Phil yawned again.

 

P: What

P: Oh for in so tiree

 

D: Phil you need to go to sleep

 

P: Nag I’m just a little sleeoy

 

D: Philip

 

P: Fuck I’ll do brf

 

Dan didn’t text back right away.

 

D: Did you just swear?

 

Phil was confused. He doesn’t swear.

 

P: No

 

D: Yeah you did

D: I think that’s a good sign for you to go to sleep

 

P: Goodnight bear

 

D: How the hell did you type that correctly?

 

P: I love you

 

D: Ok there’s the autocorrect again

 

P: That’s not auticirredt

 

* * *

 

 

Phil fell asleep right after that text. When he woke up at 11am, he found a couple texts from Dan.

 

D: Oh

D: Well I love you too

 

Phil smiled and he went back over their texts from last night.

 

P: As long as Ron hasn’t already asked you yet, do you want to go out to dinner with me?

 

D: I’d love to [kissy face emoji with the heart]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If you would like to send me any writing prompts (fanfic or short story), you can comment below or contact me on either of my tumblrs. My accounts are danandphilblog and kateswritingblog. There's more information on prompts for short stories on kateswritingblog.


End file.
